You again
by nagaruda
Summary: Bro runs into someone he never expected to. Brodad. Warning: smut and same size vore with digestion and weight gain ahead.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few years since you saw Egbert. When you last saw him, he was some scrawny kid with a fedora that came into the adult toy store that you had been working at at the time. But he was kind of cute and being the smooth guy you were you managed to get him into bed with you and even go on a few legit dates.

But you eventually moved away to take your small time smuppet business that you had on the side to big places where you could make a buck. You didn't really FORGET about James Egbert, but you were hella busy so he wasn't exactly the first thing on you mind. You ended up having a little bro to raise and that took just about everything that selling your shit didn't take out of you.

But luckily things calmed down after a while and you just had to worry about your bro. He eventually started school and you ended up having a shit ton of free time on your hands. You just kind of hung out in the attic that you had pretty much made your room, but when that got old you would go for a walk. Your street was kind of boring, but hey fresh air.

But a few days ago, you ran smack face first into James. You didn't even recognize him at first because fuck, he definitely wasn't a scrawny kid anymore, he was a god damn hot business man. But you could kind of recognized his voice when he called you Brodrick. You told him that you gave up that nickname a while ago and just went by Bro now. He nodded and you two walked for a while, talking about old times and trying to catch up on shit. Finally, he invited you over to a house for a "special date" before you two parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

After he said that, you were pretty much terrified as shit and insanely aroused. James had never invited you on a "special" date before, but you knew what they were. Before you even started dating him you knew he was into some pretty fucked up shit. You saw him buying bottles of fake saliva and all of the tube shaped things in the store. And then you caught him asking people on "special" dates. No one really came back from them and it didn't take much for you to put two and two together.

But you were into the same shit. You bought the same things he did and it had a lot to do with you jerked off to. It takes one to know one, so you could pretty much read the kid like an open book. But unlike him, you were cool with being on both ends of it, so you made the perfect little pair. You never got to tell him you were into the same shit that he was before you left, but you were still into it so the "special" date would be pretty sweet.

And it was. Literally. You had a feeling he would use frosting. You two were already undressed and you were staring at that nice muscular body of his. You had to argue with him to let you keep your shades on. He said it would give him indigestion, but you shrugged and told him the idea kind of made it better.

You kept running you hand along his chest, trying to get a good feel for the muscle mass on his body that you were going to become. Or maybe fat. Either way it was all good. While you feel up his sweet body, he gently starts to rub orange icing all over your exposed body. Both of your sets of hands make their way to each other's cocks and you feel yourself get hard pretty quickly. It was hard not to.

He gives you a questioning look, asking if you want to go through with it. You nod and he opens his mouth up wider than was humanly possible for a lot of people. You lean into it, slipping your head into his gaping maw. He licks over your lips before tilting his head back and starting to get you down.

You feel your head slide into his throat and luckily your shades don't get stuck by some miracle. Next you Che's disappears into his mouth, and James take his time licking the sweet chemical frosting off of your abs which are almost as impressive as his. Maybe as impressive. Hell, you don't want to compare yourself to him.

Your hips go in next. Their even more frosting coated than your chest was and you can tell that he spent some time lathering that stuff onto your dick. Your face slides into the chamber of his stomach and you can already see a pool of juices that you'll land in pretty soon. He sucks on your hips, almost like you're some frosting covered brocicle. You grunt and ease your hips into his tongue which starts to lap the frosting off of your pieced cock. It caresses over the metal sticking out, gliding over the head and sending shivers through you with it's smooth surface.

But finally, he swallows and sends your hips down into his throat. The pulsing flesh massages them, rubbing against you cock and kneading at it. You finally cum as they slide into his stomach to join the rest of your body. Finally, your feet slide into his mouth and then into his throat, sending the last of you down. You're forced to curl up in the tight confines of his stomach as it groans and starts dissolving the frosting around you, turning it into an orange soup. You'll probably be next.

You can feel the pressure of James's hand rubbing his stomach. You press a hand to the wall and rub back, waiting for his body to break you down and make you a part of him.

James rubbed his stomach, smiling at the feeling of having his food and former partner rubbing back and massaging his gut from the inside. He had never eaten anyone that big before, and he felt like his stomach almost couldn't handle the man inside of it. It was stretched out to the point where it hit the floor and he had to drag it over to his bed due to it's weight. He climbed into the bed and fell asleep, still rubbing his stomach as it broke it's sweet tasting contents down.

The next morning, James woke up, stretching. He looked down at his stomach and noticed the extra layer of fat that Brodrick had become. He slid a hand over to his rear and could also feel some extra padding on that as well. It had been a great night and he had had the best meal he had ever had.


End file.
